


Who Carries A Mighty Sword

by hexedmaiden



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Half-Fae Ciri, LARPing, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedmaiden/pseuds/hexedmaiden
Summary: When the fae's of The Gentle Vale come to bargain a deal with Queen Calanthe for Princess Cirilla and things take an unexpected turn.“How funny destiny is that she should intertwine your bard with Cintra’s White Wolf.” Calanthe remarks, raising an eyebrow.Alternatively, this is a nerdy fuckin AU that takes place during a LARP (Live Action Role Play) game.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. There will come a poet

Geralt stood in the war room alongside his brother Lambert, Aiden, and a few high ranking men of Queen Calanthe army. Cintra was on the verge of a war if they could not come to a deal with the Kingdom of The Gentle Vale. The doors to the chamber slam open.

“They’ve arrived, Queen Calanthe!” Eskel announces as he storms into the room.

“Come, let us end this.” Queen Calanthe walks past him to lead them from the war room and into the throne room down the hall. Eskel waits behind to walk with Geralt. 

“I trust you have taken Ciri somewhere safe?” Geralt whispers to his brother.

“I won’t say where but she is with Yennefer. Triss will be with us in the throne room should we need a mage.” Eskel whispers back. Geralt nods in response. Yennefer will be able to portal herself and Ciri out of the castle should things turn ugly. He hopes that it will not come to that.

⚔

Queen Calanthe is set upon her throne with Mousesack, her advisor, standing next to her as the Queen of The Gentle Vale enters. A faint strum of an instrument can be heard as the Queen and her people enter the court. The citizens of Cintra stand to the left of the room watching as Queen Priscilla glides into the room. Her blonde hair cascaded in waves past her exposed shoulders. The pale blue dress she wore floated about her as if it was made of air. Her gossamer wings laid flat down her back, for she was the queen of the fae. 

“Queen Priscilla, thank you for agreeing to this meeting.” Queen Calanthe stands to greet her. The music slows to a stop.

“And thank you, Queen Calanthe of Cintra, for reaching out to us.” Queen Priscilla curtsied with a small bow of her head. 

“I hope that we may speak together and come to a conclusion that may bring peace amongst our lands and people.” Queen Calanthe grins but the smile does not reach her eyes. 

Queen Priscilla laughs.

“I may be a queen of only twenty and five summers but I know you are a ruthless lioness, Queen Calanthe. I know that you much rather be at war than at peace. But I am not cruel. I know that Princess Cirilla has grown up in the human realm and she adores you, her grandmother. But she is half-fae and should be learning the way of our people.” Priscilla presses on not giving Calanthe a chance to interrupt.

“That is why I have come to offer you the Persephone Bargain. For six months Cirilla may stay in Cintra and the other six she will live in The Gentle Vale. She will be taught our magics, customs, and whatever else she may desire. She won’t have to worry about being trapped by our food, she is half-fae after all.” Queen Priscilla giggles at her joke. Her subjects she has brought with her laugh in harmony with her. 

Geralt stands along the wall watching the fae folk for any signs of movement that could indicate something ugly is about to happen. His eyes sweep among the folk. Until his eyes catch those of cornflower blue. The fae bard that played as Queen Priscilla entered the room. The boy must be no more than twenty. His cheekbones glittered in the sunlight that filtered through the windows. 

The bard didn’t turn his gaze away at being caught but instead met Geralt’s head-on. To Geralt’s shock, he watched as the bard bit his lip and smiled at him. That was not the reaction the witcher was prepared for. Not that he expected the young man to run screaming for the hills. Geralt felt his face warm and turned his gaze. The fae was not flirting with him. Couldn’t be.

“You make a very convincing argument Queen Priscilla. One that would benefit the young Princess and her education as well perhaps she could merge our lands under one rule.” Calanthe says, “But you must understand that I would ask that you wait for my answer. For I would ask Cirilla what she wants.”

“Of course. For it is her future that we are discussing and I would not ask you to make that decision for her.” Priscilla nods in agreement.

“One question, your majesty.” Calanthe smirks.

“Yes?” Priscilla tilts her head.

“What does the fae feel about Witchers?” the room breaks into a symphony of whispers and murmurs at the question. Geralt feels those blue eyes on him once again.

“We were once in fear of them to be candid. Until the White Wolf freed my husband Prince Filavandrel from capture many a moon ago when our realm was on the brink of ruin. We welcome all witchers with open arms in The Gentle Vale.” Priscilla smiles.

“I am glad to hear that your prince is by your side once more. I am also pleased to hear that witchers are welcome in the realm of The Gentle Vale. You see that while I am Cirilla’s grandmother I am not her guardian, the White Wolf is.” She pauses for dramatic effect.

“He must go with Cirilla if she accepts this offer. She is his Law of Surprise.” 

“Fuck.” Geralt hisses. The fae court chitter like cicadas for this was unexpected.

“Silence!” Queen Priscilla commands and the chitter stops. “Dandelion, would you please.” 

Geralt watches the bard gracefully step from the crowd and walks forward. 

_ Dandelion, his name is Dandelion. _

“Speak, Dandelion, dear,” Priscilla tells the bard.

“Your majesty Queen Calanthe, I am not sure of the rules of Cintra but one of your witchers is my soulmate.” It is the people of Cintra’s turn to gasp. Not many believe in such things but they do believe in destiny and to be destined to someone was practically considered marriage. 

“How do you know they are a witcher, Dandelion?” Priscilla asks him gently.

“I know two things. Their name is on my skin and of dreams of eyes that sparkle like gold.” Dandelion tells the court.

“Golden eyes? He must be of the Wolf school of Witchers. The name, please, Dandelion.” Queen Calanthe flicks her gaze to the men along the wall. 

“Geralt of Riva.”


	2. There will come a soldier

“How funny destiny is that she should intertwine your bard with Cintra’s White Wolf,” Calanthe remarks, raising an eyebrow.

“I do not lie, your majesty. I have proof!” Dandelion fumbles with the buttons on his pale pink doublet that he let's fall to the floor. He unties the neck of his blouse before sliding the neck opening down to expose his shoulder. Turning around to show his exposed shoulder. On his shoulder blade in red ink is Geralt’s name in his handwriting.

“Well good luck,” Lambert whispers to Geralt. Geralt stomps on Lambert’s steel toe boot, knowing he won’t do any damage.

“Looks like a congratulation is in order, Geralt.” Calanthe calls, which is his cue to step forward this time. He wants to duck his head like an embarrassed child. Instead, he keeps his head high and his eyes on Dandelion as he makes his way over to them. He stops just in reach of the brunette.

“May I?” Geralt asks and the other man nods gesturing to his shoulder. Geralt’s fingertips brush over his messy cursive that marks the younger man as his soulmate. A flame of possessiveness burns in Geralt. He feels Dandelion shiver under his touch. Geralt places a kiss to his shoulder before replacing the fabric over the marking. Dandelion turns to him. His eyes sparkle even more intensely up close.

“Hello, Geralt of Riva.”

“Hello, Dandelion.” Geralt purrs. He watches as the other man’s cheeks turn pink.

“I think we are in agreement, Queen Priscilla.” Queen Calanthe remarks looking to the fae queen.

“I think so too.” Queen Priscilla happily replies.

“Before I call this meeting to an end, would our White Wolf have anything to say?” Calanthe turns her eyes to Geralt. Geralt turns to her raising a peace sign that he brings to his forehead. Calanthe returns the sign, signaling that what is about to happen takes place Out of Game to the room of players.

Geralt turns his attention back to his boyfriend. No longer the fae bard Dandelion, but Jaskier, a human musician covered in glitter. Geralt slips a hand into his pocket to retrieve a gold ring the band of which looks like leafy vines and gets down on one knee before Jaskier.

“I know I’m not a man of many words so I won’t pretend I prepared a speech.” Geralt jokes making a few people laugh. Jaskier smiles down at him rolling his eyes.

“Jaskier, I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the very beginning. There’s not a day goes by that you aren’t on my mind. Fuck, you make me so stupidly happy. Will you marry me?” Geralt barely gets the question out before he has an arm full of Jaskier.

“Yes, you big sweet oaf!” Jaskier grabs his face pulling him into a hungry kiss full of tongue and teeth knocking the two to the floor. The “throne room” erupts into cheers and applause. “I love you too,” Jaskier whispers into Geralt's ear when they finally break from their kiss.

⚔

When the room clears for lunch and post-game cooldowns. Jaskier and Geralt sit under a tree with a picnic waiting for the others to join. Jaskier leans against the tree that provides them shade from the summer sun. Geralt sits in the “v” of Jaskier’s legs, letting the man’s musician fingers weave purple wildflowers in his white hair. A bright yellow dandelion is tucked in Jaskier’s hair.

“Daddy!” Ciri runs across the field, finally awake from a nap. “Did Jaskier say yes? Did you tell him you wanna be together forever and get married?” Ciri hops on top of them.

“Oof! I did, cub, he said yes.”

“Yay! Now I’ve got two dads. This means I got more dads than all the other kids at school! I’m gonna be so cool and Dara is gonna be so jealous.” Ciri chatters on.

Yennefer, Lambert, Eskel, and Aiden slowly trickle over to the trio after putting their gear in their cars.

Everyone takes a sandwich and water from the cooler and sits. They talk of what they might do in the next game while Jaskier shows Ciri how to make a flower crown with dandelions. When everyone is finished and well-rested they gather the remains of their picnic and go their separate way. Geralt makes sure Ciri’s buckled in before sliding into the driver seat.

When they hit the main road he rests his hand on Jaskier’s knee. The brunette lays his hand on top. The gold vines of the ring shimmer as the sunbeams through the windshield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this insanely cheesy fic <3
> 
> You can find me on twitter & tumblr @hexedmaiden

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter & tumblr @hexedmaiden


End file.
